Elvenking
by Periphona
Summary: In the lands of Greenwood Great, there came an Elf of Sindar silver and fair with a heart untamed. The darkness come over the land and events came to be, she lay in a deep sleep awaiting death so sweetly fore she was brought before the king of the wood. She was of the stars and he was enchanted, though was it fate or folly?
1. Epigraph

A/N - I have always been a major LOTR fan. I've actually been thinking on starting an OC story for Elrond or Thranduil for a few years now. It's tricky because LOTR/The Hobbit are perfection and I wanted a plot and a writing style that would be just as beautiful and magical. So this is my first shot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><span>E<span>__pigraph_

**_"She is beyond my voice. Her soul is in the nether. It is she who will decide to stay or to be summoned to The __Halls of Mandos__."_**

_Galadriel was ethereal. Glowing in her flowing white robe, blue eyes filled with sorrow. __The haunting words she spoke were still fresh in the King of Mirkwood though she had long since gone. _

_How he despised that woman._

_He sat by his dearest, beside himself in grief._

_He reached out and caressed her cheek. The porcelain skin that was once such perfection as the alfirin of Lebennin_ _was now a grey pallor. The deep blush long gone from her flesh._

_"Ada," He set a warm hand on his fathers shoulder._

_The elven king put his hand over the elflings, accepting the comfort. _

_"She is not yet dead," Legolas admonished hopefully._

_"But she is dying."_

_Thranduil let his hand fall as his heart came undone. _

_The elder pulled her delicate hand to his lips, kissing the cool skin there. _

_It was an unbearable sight. Overcome, Legolas hesitated then retreated into the great halls. _

_Thranduil pulled her into his embrace, laying next to her silent form. She felt limp and weak._

_Her starlight colored hair was now dulled as it cascaded over the thin gown she adorned._

_Pulling her closer, he pressed his forehead against hers. There he could see the dwindling lights of their love. Brilliant and shimmering._

_"Please," He whispered, his breath ghosting over her._

_He could feel her slipping. Small pants of air escaped her lips as she contorted in pain._

_Gazing deeply into her face as if he could will the stubborn girl to open her eyes._

_His breath caught and tears broke over thick lashes. Crystalline eyes turned pools of misery. _

_"... I promised we would sail together."_

_She did not respond._

_"Darkness has come over the wood... We must go." Thranduil all but begged the dying woman._

_He tried to push his essence into her mind, to feel out her consciousness but she was lost and he was wary. _

_"I will not leave you," He whispered to her harshly, his sorrow splashed unto her face. _

_Hot frustrated tears soaked into her bosom as he buried his face into her nape._

_He could not bear to lose another of his lovers or of his kin._

_To live without her for eternity, even in the undying lands, would be as death. _

_She was cold, unlike the furs he had piled upon her. The fire crackled and the end smelled of cinnamon._

* * *

><p>"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires."<br>― William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -** What do you think?_

_The Halls of Mandos - The elvish version of a sort of purgatory or judgement after death._

_Alfirin - A pale white flower of frailty and beauty. Known as "immortality"._

_Lebennin_ - _The city of "Five waters" which is known for such a flower_.


	2. Her

_A/N - Second installment. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Her<span>

I awoke with the taste of sea water in my mouth. My eyes stung heavy as I heaved them open to meet glaring sunlight. I could smell the sea, feel the sand, hear the seagulls calling.

After a few moments, I felt the burn on my pale skin from the rays. I looked down. One arm, two. One leg, two. No bleeding. No open wounds. I lifted my neck and straddled my strength. My muscles felt dry but I heaved until I was on my knees looking down at the dirty tattered remains of my gown.

My fine silver tresses were caked in bitter filth and I despised the crunchy feeling that was upon my skin. I did not feel like a noble elf, nor an elf at all. More like a dirt rat or something of that ilk. I was starting to question why I ever defied my kin and started this taxing journey.

I pushed my hands into the wet sand and felt cool relief as sensation returned. I was covered in sand and so very, very wet. Plucking a stray sand crab off of my skirt, I strained to look around and saw the broken wood that had once been my ship. Our ship.

_Oh that's right._

I stood in a panick until I saw a lump of silver hair a few feet behind. I scattered to jump over the wreckage and onto the form that was peacefully napping against the sand.

"Hal!," I shook him violently, "Wake up. Wake up!"

He grumbled like a child.

"Are-aretiel," His eyes opened slowly, "What happened?"

"We've crashed!," I said exasperated, pulling my hands over my face to block the sunlight.

"Oh my lady," He started to mutter, "I'm so very-"

"Nevermind that. Get up, you lazy elf! We need to find out if we made it least we die here." I punched him in the shoulder, before staggering to my own wobbly knee's.

Looking around, I saw the sea out into the distance. The blue waters churning peacefully. Nothing like the storm we had just endured.

Up the sea shore where sand turned to rocky earth, there was cover provided by a small thicket and some lame tree's. It would provide some comfort from the blinding heat here and the sunlight is all I wanted to escape from. I started towards it without a thought.

"Aretiel!," Hal, my accomplice and friend called after me as he tripped through the sand. Flinging his hair every which way.

"Come, come!" I shouted, gesturing towards the forge, "Shade!"

Achingly, I stumbled beneath the shade of the rustling leaves. Collapsing against a small trunk. Hal followed.

We both caught our breath and rang out our clothes.

"You look horrible, " He mentioned.

"So do you," I countered, slicking the water and sea weed out of my hair, "We look crazy."

"Homeless, rather," He smiled, knocking the sand out of his boots.

"Hush up," I swatted at him. I felt salty. Like an oversized fish that had been gutted and brought to market.

"Oh Hal," I sighed after I finished brushing out my hair with my fingers, looking off onto the shores of the great sea, "What shall we do now?"

"I still have our gold piece. We should be fine. Find a place to bathe and eat. Maybe get some new clothes," He made a face when he held up his green cloak which had all but been torn to hawks' feather.

"But did we make it? Is this... what they call, Middle Earth?"

"I should say so," He squinted, fixing his braids.

"What?!" I swung and hit him in the arm, "You said you've been here before. Are you not certain?!"

"O-of course, my lady!," He yelped, rubbing his sore arm, "I am sure of it."

I glared at him with uncertainty but could not help the shiver of excitement that tingled beneath my skin. I stuck out my tongue in defiance to hide my true feeling and jumped to my legs.

"Then what should we do?"

"Just as I said," He grabbed his sword and slung it across his back with our money safely secured to his waist.

"Come along. This way!," He hauled me by my arm and I followed while I glowered back into the sunlight and out of the shade.

"But I'm wet and tired," I whined as we started across what looked like a mostly barren rocky plain, "Can we not rest awhile?"

"Do you wish to starve, freeze in the night, or be eaten by orc?" He questioned, cocking his head curiously.

I crossed my arms and looked away, furious.

"Of course not, you imbecile." I huffed and gazed into the meandering point in the distance. The sun was high in the sky. It must have been noon or close to.

"Then let us be on our way. You will dry in the sun," He chuckled gayly and set about whistling a cheery tune.

...

"What is an orc anyway?"

"A creature."

Smack.

"_Ow_!"

"Of course but what do they look like? What are they?"

"Horrible, disgusting, slimy brutes that stink to high heaven! Dangerous! Murderers!"

"How will I know what they look like?"

"Oh," He laughed heartily, "You'll know."

* * *

><p>"Tis the privilege of friendship to talk nonsense, and to have her nonsense respected."<br>― **Charles Lamb**

* * *

><p><em>AN - Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think, babes_


End file.
